percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 3
Nico O'''nce I heard that Percy had gone missing, I left New Orleans and headed straight to camp to be told what I could to do to help. Percy had been the closest thing I had to a real family since my sister had... since she died. Percy was like an older brother to me, and then he was gone. I thought that maybe some god had cursed me. For the past few months, I had been out searching everywhere, including the Underworld (just in case), and then I get an Iris message from Annabeth telling me that they knew where Percy was and that I needed to come back. And for what? Just to be used for a demigod search that's what. The '''only reason I had gone was because I really had nothing else to do. Everyone seemed busy, and Annabeth, one of the few people that I counted as a friend, was busy help Leo Valdez, a new son of Hephaestus and new leader of the cabin as well, with the Argo II. I started to the Big House, hoping that maybe Annabeth would be there so I could tell her that my mission was a success then she might tell me something that I could do that actually would help us find Percy. As I made my way in, I saw the gifts that Mr. D had left for us. Unlike to others, I actually thought about playing the Pac-man machine. I looked to the couch and saw Annabeth passed out. The coffee table in front of the couch was covered with blueprints of all sorts. I felt weird just standing there, and I was about to leave when I coughed. Annabeth's eyes instantly opened. "What's happening?" she said quickly as she pulled out her danger. "Nothing. It's just me, Nico." "Oh. Hey, Nico." Annabeth's grey eyes were starting to get bags underneath them. "I should be going. I didn't mean to wake you-" "It's fine. I was just taking a fast nap. What do you need?" She started looking back over her blueprints. "I just wanted to tell you that I did find a demigod in Carolina." "Good," she said it like she was in some sort of trance. "Do have any idea who her god parent is?" "Not really. Annabeth?" "Yeah?" "Are you okay? I mean, I know that your asked that question almost every day, but I really want to know if you're okay." "Yes, I'm fine." "I know your lying." She sighed and rushed her hands through her blonde hair. "Can't you get let me get away with one?" "Sorry, ADHD kicking in there..." A smile slowly spread over Annabeth's face, "So, this girl, where is she?" she said, changing the subject, which she usually does after I point out that she's lying. "Connor is giving her a tour of the camp." "Oh. I thought that since you found her that you'd be the one to help her." "I'm not in her cabin," I said slowly. "And your not use to giving tours?" I nodded. Annabeth rolled up one of her blueprints, and slowly got up, "Well, I guess I can thank you for waking me up. I almost over slept, I then would have missed the senior cabin leaders meeting," She walked over to me. "Are you coming today?" "I have nothing else to do, so sure." Annabeth and I made our way to the rec room, and most of the seniors were already there. Annabeth sat down at her usually place, not taking the time to talk to anyone before pulling out her blueprint and looking over it again. I slowly took my place in the farthest corner of the room, and waited for everything to start. At about two 'o clock, Chiron came in. Chiron was the camp's activities director, and a centaur. Chiron looked around the room and asked, "Is this everyone?" "Nope," Butch, a son of Iris, said. Butch was a huge guy, and it shocked me when I found out that he was a son Iris. "Whose missing then?" "The newbies, like normal, " Clarisse said as she causally put her feet up on the ping pong table. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares, and had proved it time and time again. "Why do you always call them that?" Katie Gardner asked her. Katie was a daughter of Demeter. "Because they are." "I find it sort of funny," Travis Stoll said. Travis was a son of Hermes, and usually shared his counselor duties with Connor, his younger brother. Katie then hit him in the shoulder. "Travis, where is your brother?" Will Solace, a son of Apollo, asked him. "How should I know?" "Do you want me to... help him get here?" Lou Ellen asked Chiron. "No, I don't think Connor would appreciate being brought here by magic either." Lou Ellen frowned. "I guess we should start," Annabeth said. "I guess we shall," Chiron said. Annabeth stood up and was about to start, when Clovis, a son of Hypnos, started to snore loudly. "Can someone wake up, Clovis?" Annabeth asked. Pollux, a son of Dionysus, was sitting next to him and nudged him a bit. Clovis kept snoring. "Let me do it," Butch said. He then pushed Clovis right into Pollux. "What!" Clovis asked as he woke up. "We're going to start," Pollux told him. "Oh," Clovis then looked at Annabeth, "sorry for falling asleep." "It's okay. Now, in front of me I have the blueprints to the Argo II that I copied down. you can see that a lot of what-" "No way! I won!" "I think I did, Leo." Jason and Leo came in. Leo looked a bit red in the face, while Jason looked fine. They both stopped once they saw Annabeth's glare. "Hi, Annabeth," Leo said in a happy tone, but I could tell that he was shaking. "Sorry, Annabeth. Leo and I were playing a game of basketball and we lost track of time," Jason said apologetically. Jason Grace was a son of Zeus, well, technically Jupiter. Jason is a Roman, and was from the Roman Camp Half-blood, which was were we thought Percy was. Jason was also the brother of Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus and now a hunter of Artemis. Jason reminded me a lot of Percy, but more strict and not as much sarcasm. "Just sit down." Jason and Leo slowly took their seats. "As I was saying, a lot of what the Argo needs, we don't have. My cabin has been working their hardest trying to come up with the blueprints, and I know that the Hephaestus cabin has been trying to build the things as well. I am very happy to say, that even with all the problems we ran into, we are a just a little bit ahead of schedule!" Everyone cheered. "Now, the next issue. Jason, have you found out anything new?" "No. I have been trying my hardest to just think of the littlest things about the camp, but nothing is coming to me." "Another things are though," Leo said. "You should have been there when he-" Jason covered his mouth. "Sorry," Leo said with his voice a bit muffled. "It's fine that you can't remember anything yet, just keep trying," Annabeth tried to sound happy, but we all knew that she wasn't. Annabeth almost always asked Jason if her remembered anything, and no was almost the answer every time. "I will, Annabeth," Jason said. As soon as Jason had finished, Piper came in. "I'm 'really '''sorry, Annabeth," Piper took her seat, "we had some drama issues in the cabin again." Piper McLean was a daughter of Aphrodite, and her looks proved it alone. Piper had some of the prettiest eyes anyone has ever seen. "I guess it's a good thing your alive then," Leo whispered to Jason. "I heard that, Valdez," Piper said. "Anyway," Annabeth said, "I think that we should be ready for take off soon. Right, Leo?" "Huh? oh, yeah. Totally ready." "What about the crew?" Will asked. "Have we set up on yet? We all know that Jason, Leo, Piper, and you, Annabeth, will be aboard, but who else?" "Good question," Clovis murmured. "I know I want to go," Clarisse said. "If we're going to meet this Roman guys and they have weapons, then you might want to have an Ares kid along. And I would like to volunteer myself." "That sounds like a good idea," Chiron said. "Is there anyone else who would like to join them?" No one else said a word, but I saw Jason and Annabeth glance at me. "What?" I asked them. "Well," Jason said, "Annabeth and I were discussing this while you were gone, and we thought that you'd want to come." "And I thought that since Percy and you were close, that you might be able to help jog his memory, if he lost it anyway." I sighed and looked at the floor. ''They want '''me '''to come? I would probably just doom them all... "Listen, thanks for caring about me, but no thanks. I'm a child of Hades, Zeus would probably blast us out of the sky if I was aboard." "Are you sure, Nico?" Annabeth asked me. I was about to answer when Connor can bursting in. "What is it?" Annabeth asked him. Connor was breathing heavily and was shaking. He turned to me and said slowly, "Ebony... S-something happened at Rachel's c-cave..." Before anyone could react, I shot out of the Big House and ran to Rachel's cave. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page